millington_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jo Harrison
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Naturally brown *'Eye Color:' Brown. *'Trademark:' I don't know...and I really don't care, either. I don't know what everyone is expecting me to put here...I wear clothes like everyone else, what else do you want me to say??? Family Mom I hate her, ughh! I know everyone is all 'Don't say you hate your mother, she gave birth to you!'. But what type of mother brings you into this world and doesn't accept who you are? The only reason she sent me here is because she wanted me to be a big and famous celebrity like her, but since I didn't want to be an attention whore, she sent me to Millington for 'wrongful and evil-like behavior.' Excuses, excuses, excuses. Dad He's no better, either! I pleaded to him that he should convince my mom not to send me here, but he just lied and told me he'd do everything in his power to stop her, but he obviously didn't. History If you haven't figured out yet, I was born to Adrianna Harrison, the singer with like 5 platinum albums, and Tyler Harrison. My childhood consisted of no privacy at all because of the media. i wasn't allowed on the internet, and there was no T.V.s in my house because my mom was worried about 'exposure' (Which I don't understand because I'm already the daughter of an international celebrity and I'm already quite exposed.) So as I began to grow up, I was bored with reading all the time or basically staring at walls so I guess I got quite rebellious. My mom started to get 'concerned', and by the time I was ready to go to high school ( I was gonna go to Pacific High out in California), she had already set everything up for me to go to Millington. So regardless of all my pleas to stay in California, I ended up here, in the ever-boring, Virginia. Personality Depends on how I see you as a person. If you're not a push-over, I'm nice to you. If you're a prissy, I'm a bitch to you. Trivia *I love the internet, since I finally have access to it. *I wanted a single dorm, but I share with two other people. They're OK I guess. *Despite my mom's success as a singer, I can't sing for shit. *Music today is kinda upsetting. Like all you hear about is sex and drugs. That's why I only listen to The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, and some underground indie rock bands. *My celebrity crush is Ringo Starr. *Zayn Malik is my father's sister's son (He's my cousin basically). I'm half English. *^No I don't have a British accent. *^^I still hate One Direction *Justin Bieber was really cute to me before he started acting all cocky and stupid. *I am not Jade Thirwall for Little Mix and the next time someone asks me that I will slap them. *I hate my full name, Joanna. I'm thinking about changing it legally to Jo when I get older. Category:Pages with Mature Content Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Junior